Conquest War Sapphire Alatreon
Dragon Fire Ice Thunder Earth Wind |ailments = Blastblight Dragonblight Fireblight Iceblight Earthblight Windblight Poison Snowman Thunderblight Fear Possession Defense Down Resistance Down Blindness |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = TheElusiveOne }} Conquest War Sapphire Alatreon is the Conquest War equivalent of Sapphire Alatreon Physiology Dark blue scales with purple claws, deep red eyes, constantly surging with either blue fire, wind, blue electricity, or frosty mist, its head crest in particular is always surrounded by these elemental effects. Abilities Conquest War Sapphire Alatreon retains all the features and attributes that make Sapphire Alatreon stronger than the regular Alatreon doubled with some new attributes such as the ability to turn invisible: similar to the likes of Chameleos, teleport via lightning strikes: similarly to Kirin, summon meteors to strike the ground, cause earthquakes, unveil parts of the mantle onto the surface to erupt and summon tornadoes and constantly moving cyclones. Behavior A powerful and truly godlike enigma within the world, although debated whether its genuinely evil or not, it is indeed capable of wiping out an expansive continent in under a few hours. Explanation Conquest War Sapphire Alatreon is in a state of puberty with its powers growing and growing in strength, due to it still being in puberty, its control is still adequate at best, its also incredibly rageful compared to the calm 'true' adults, wiping out ecosystems in seconds without a trace of thought, ruthless to everything and anything that crosses it, even going as far as to kill other elder dragons without thinking twice, it however retains no territorial nor hateful behaviours towards other members of its own kind whether it be the normal Sapphire equivalent or the normal Alatreons. Its been debated that this particular Sapphire Alatreon travelled to the New World not to die as its still young by its species standards but rather to forcibly harvest the bioenergy that the New World contains to mature its prowess: wiping out the NeW World single handedly in the process, there is a lot of evidence to support this but its unknown if its true or not. Habitat It has been reported to make residence in the Confluence of Fates, a place shared by the bioenergy consuming Xeno'jiiva. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Glitter Dragon *Family: Unknown *Species: Alatreon Conquest War of Sapphire Alatreon Stacture The layout of the Confluence of Fates changes with the CW Sapphire Alatreon present, the skybox is at night, completely cloudless and a massive array of stars present up above alongside shooting stars being noticeable. The boulders are no longer present and the landscape is now mostly flat. Pods can still be collected. Attacks It has all the attacks that Alatreon and Sapphire Alatreon retain but gain many new ones. Notes: Its fire and lightning is blue coloured, it can turn invisible randomly from time to time, similarly to Chameleos and Lucent Nargacuga. Lvl 1-247 Earthquake Shake: It stands upright to roar: unleashing an earthquake onto the landscape: causing a constant array of tremors. Inflicts earthblight. Uplift Slam: It rises upwards and then slams the ground (in similar fashion to Nergigante), unleashing parts of the ground to forcibly rise up. Inflicts earthblight. Frosty Thunder Steam Raindown: Rains down ice spyres except ingites them with lightning: causing the ice to evaporate mid-air and lightning sparks to occur, alongside powerful sweeps of steam. Inflicts waterblight, thunderblight and blind. Thunder + Fire 360 Beam: It unleashes a beam of fire from its mouth: then its crest unleashes a beam of lightning just above the fire beam, it then sweeps it at a 360 degrees angle. Inflicts fireblight and thunderblight. Tornado Control: Flaps its wings to unleash 3-5 tornadoes that sweep across the area for 20 seconds and auto-track the hunter. Inflicts windblight. Stone Burst: It will slam the ground as a sinkhole forms and a ton of massive boulders come rolling at full force: spreading out of the sinkhole. Inflicts earthblight. Nuclear Fields: It will fly over the area: unleashing streams of explosive powder before snapping its finger into the ground and causing a constant array of explosions. Inflicts blastblight. Flaming Asteroids: Will summon down 3-6 flaming asteroids to crash down, each causing large explosions on impact. Inflicts fireblight and blastblight. Water Rain Asteroids: These are actually massive rain drops that drop down and condense onto the ground and then spreads before disappearing. Inflicts waterblight and blind. Sub-Zero Asteroids: These are large icy spheres that cause a massive chain reaction that results in strong freezings on impact. Inflicts iceblight and snowman. Frosty Labyrinth: Waves its tail to unleash massive spikes of ice in a trail that pierce across the map before condensing. Inflicts iceblight. Labyrinth Meltdown: When the frosty labyrinth condenses, the Alatreon will smash the centre to unveil a sinkhole that causes a waterspout to form before then imploding on itself, spreading water everywhere. Inflicts iceblight and waterblight. Invisible Death: Does a Duremudira-like charge while completely invisible, does it 3 times in a row: can almost OHKO a hunter if hit by it. Lvl 248-320 Draconic Swipe: Swipes in similar fashion to a typical elder dragon except the left swipe inflicts Defense Down while the right swipe inflicts Resistance Down. Elemental Tornado Control: The tornadoes it can unveil can now be elemental, there can be fire tornadoes, water tornadoes, ice tornadoes, electric tornadoes, rock tornadoes and dragon elemental tornadoes. Water Rain + Flaming Asteroids: When both crash down, it causes a chain reaction that spreads a blinding steam around the area. Inflicts waterblight, fireblight and blind. Draconic Asteroids: Unlike the other asteroids, these ones home in on hunters. Inflicts dragonblight and fear. Sub-Zero Tsunami: Unleashes a massive tsunami of water that crashes onto the platform before freezing immediately into ice and then exploding as explosive powder is unleashed by the Alatreon. Inflicts waterblight, iceblight and blastblight. Elemental Phantom: Same as the Invisible Death attack except it becomes transparent and clad in a chosen element and also causes a massive elemental area of effect each time it takes a step. Inflicts the ailment based on the element its using. Multi-Elemental Beam: Unleashes this beam in a 360 degrees angle, 3 times, contains all the elements within this one beam. Inflicts waterblight, earthblight, iceblight, fireblight, windblight, thunderblight and dragonblight all at once. Terrible Vision: The game screen blackens out as a brief vision occurs of the Confluence of Fates getting obliterated before immediately cutting back to the fight. Inflicts fear. - From this point onwards, there will be a cutscene where the Conquest War Sapphire Alatreon will melt the mountainous and crystal landscapes, unleashing a massive sea of blue sulfuric lava and the bioenergy sizzling uncontrollably: unleashing out and then crashing down like meteors onto the entirety of the New World. Lvl 321-550 Controller: Will flap its wings and stare at a chosen hunter, causing a blackening mist to form around the area. If the hunter doesn't look away in time, the Alatreon will unleash a bright blood red light from its crest that possesses the targeted hunter. Inflicts Possession. Teleportation Charge: As it charges, if it misses a hunter it will teleport via lightning into the hunters position to attempt to hit them. Teleportation Smash: As it attempts to smash the ground, it will teleport via lightning to get close to a hunter before smashing the ground. Landscape Shaper: As it slams the ground, it unleashes a massive spyres alongside soldifies some of the sulfuric lava. Teleportation Beam: It unleashes a 360 degrees beam before unleashing 6 more: each time it teleports onto a different location: Each beam is of each of the 7 elements, inflicting said ailment if the hunter is hit by one. Duplicate: Unleashes a phantasmic duplicate from itself that consistently attempts to charge at a hunter, it will fade away after 10 seconds but if it hits a hunter, the hunter will be either inflicted with fear or possession. Multi-Elemental Tornados: These tornadoes consist of multiple elements within a single tornado, causes a massive area of effect of elemental madness when the tornadoes begins to fade. Multi-Ailmental Sinkhole: Causes a massive sinkhole that vacuums in hunters and then combusts on itself, Inflicting blastblight, defense down, resistance down and fear. Burn in the Mantle: The Alatreon will slam the ground until the part of the area starts to sink before then flying upwards onto a solid platform, if the hunter doesn't climb up in time, the hunter will sink down into a hellish inferno: instantly OHKOing them (this is very similar to Conquest War Crimson Fatalis's sink attack). If no hunter was present, the gap left behind would erupt: raining blue fire and explosive powder everywhere: this particularly inflicts fireblight and blastblight. Lvl 551-8999 Aimbot: In this lvl, all beams and projectile attacks have literal aimbot, almost auto-tracking the hunter. The Stare: It will stare at a hunter for a long period of time, if the hunter stares back for more than a few seconds, the hunter will become possessed. Call Of An Ally: The CW Sapphire Alatreon will unleash a roar that will call in a normal Alatreon to join the fight against you. The normal Alatreon will perform its standard attacks although can do combo moves with the CW Sapphire Alatreon. Ally Boost: the CW Sapphire Alatreon will boost the normal Alatreon's damage, defense and speed: boosts it all by 1.75%. Ally Beamstorm: Both Alatreon's will be at each others back, and shoot a constant array of 360 beams until it either hits someone or someone hits one of them whether it be with a weapon or a pod. Ally Elemental Shutout: Both Alatreon's will gnaw each others claws before both flying in a circular fashion: downing down a constantly array of elemental madness, with ice spyres crashing down, fire explosions, thunderstrikes, boulders dashing, tornadoes forming, tsunami's sweeping and dragon element sizzling, all at the same time. Can inflict the various blights that come from the element. Ally Recovery: If the normal Alatreon is nearing death, the CW Sapphire Alatreon will boost its attack, defense and speed even more by 2.85%. Man to Beast: If a hunter is possessed, it will boost the hunter via physical attributes of an element: turning them into a small monster of their own. Complete Monster: If a hunter is possessed and gets too close to the Sapphire Alatreon, it will get grabbed by it and then be put in a qte sequence (similarly with Deviljho, Rathian, Baruragaru, etc), if the hunter fails it, the hunter will be physically crushed by the Alatreon's hand and then thrown across the map: an instant OHKO. Discord Incubation: It will cause all the sulfuric blue lava around the area to rise upwards and then solidify, it will then unleashing a massive beam onto the ground that fills up the vein created, the hunter has to climb upwards onto the solidified blue lava ridges before the vein is completely filled up: this would be an automatic OHKO if the hunter is caught in it. If the hunter climbs out successfully, the CW Sapphire Alatreon for the rest of the fight will be fought high above on the solidified lava. This attack only occurs once per hunt and only does so when its nearing death. Note: The alatreon has much less health than an alatreon in a regular quest, meaning it can be killed fairly swiftly. Note: All things it does with possession, it can do to palico's as-well. Habitat Range Has only ever been seen in the Confluence of Fates according to rumours. Ecological Niche Worldbreaker monsters, beyond even the first-class elders: Alatreon, being a powerful variant of its subspecies. Only another conquest war or really powerful first-class elder could match against this abomination of a dragon. Biological Adaptations Sapphire Alatreon are named so due to its deep blue scales. However, these scales are legitimately blue for the conquest war variant. These scales very smooth and are warm to the touch. They have better control over their elemental powers, capable of harnessing any element when on the ground or in the air, unlike Alatreon which can only use Dragon-element and Fire-element attacks on the ground, and uses Ice-element and Thunder-element attacks when in the air. Interestingly, Sapphire Alatreon can produce blue fire, indicating the flames it produces are much hotter than standard Alatreon's. In addition, Sapphire Alatreon can produce a blue powder made from its wing scales that eventually detonate when latched onto a target. They even possess an extremely strong poison, which can be released from its mouth at will and often whipped into a thick cloud by the dragon's wings. The size of its wings along with its natural agility make it an adept flier; it can attack from the air with incredible speed and power. Behavior Sapphire Alatreon are relentless monsters that will eliminate anything it catches sight of. The hostility of this elder dragon combined with its astronomical levels of power and elemental capabilities puts Sapphire Alatreon on a pedestal as being one of the most feared Elder Dragons in the world. Theme Notes *Unlike Alateon, Sapphire Alatreon is capable of using any element regardless of whether or not is it on the ground or in the air. It is only weak to dragon. *Only unlocked after hunting down G-Rank Sapphire Alatreons. *The front claws and both horns can be broken, its wings can be damaged and the tail can be severed for two extra carves. **The tail can be severed at any level of health. *Sapphire Alatreon's roar requires Premium Grade Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Subspecies Category:Conquest War Category:First-Class Elder Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Blazeblight Monster Category:Possession Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Resistance Down Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:8 Star Level Monster